Giant Armored Noob
"OH GOD IT'S GAN" - EvilJacobthehero2013 Giant Armored Noob (GAN) is one of the bosses in Defend the Statue's Normal Mode. He occurs in Wave 15, after killing Extremis, and after Wave 14's event that happens by chance. He wears armor that is represented by Lord Griswold package from the ROBLOX Catalog. He equips a hammer similar to the Armored Noob's weapon, larger in size. Giant Armored Noob has 15,000 Health, and upon defeating him, he will reward 5,000 cash to all players in the game. Statistics Pre-Delta Update Giant Armored Noob's speed is rather slow, along with his melee attack. He deals 30 damage and can cause the player to sit upon hit. He is the second boss to have special moves, the first being Extremis. He only has two moves: Shockwave, '''and '''Knockback. Shockwave - Giant Armored Noob will come to a halt and perform an animation that will release a number of Arcs that will deal damage to anything it hits (Players, Walls, Statue). The Arcs appear in a red color. Knockback - Giant Armored Noob will perform the same animation as the Shockwave move, except it's now slower. He will create a large explosion that will knock players back and deal immense damage to anything within its large radius. Delta Update Not much changed about G.A.N. Slow and bulky as usual, except this time he seems even bulkier. His armor actually resists most weapons, which can be a threat to most players since they do not have much access to powerful weapons. Not only that, but his abilities have become stronger too, including a... devastating new attack that he decided to invent. Hammer Smash - G.A.N Uses his hammer to pulverize players up close to him if they aren't knocked away or killed by then. Shockwave DX - G.A.N halts himself as he quickly raises his hammer into the air as he slams it on the ground, knocking away all players too close to him or people trying to melee him. Looking straight at you, CNB. Unlike the previous version, his arcs have become one giant ring, leading to an increased radius, and it strikes players regardless if they're in the air or not. Knockback DX - G.A.N performs the same move as the Shockwave, except the animation is a little slower as he violently smashes the ground and causes a huge explosion, dealing massive damage to nearby players and the statue if people are unlucky enough to let him reach it. Michael Bay - GAN's newest and deadliest attack. He halts himself to perform his signature animation, except this time it's VERY slow- giving players a direct warning that he's about to use the attack. Once he slams his hammer on the ground, he will let off a chain of explosions that will strike the entire map, dealing huge damage to players, walls, and even the statue regardless of what's built. The closer he is, the worse the attack becomes. Tips (Delta and Beta included) * (Beta) It's recommended to use melee/range beware of Knockback move however since it can deal immense damage. * (Beta) GAN special attacks take some time to land, it's recommended to dodge it before it hit's you. * (Delta) Keep G.A.N far away from the statue as possible since Michael Bay can easily lower the statue health. * (Delta) When G.A.N performing one of his moves it's recommended to stay medium distance from him. * (Delta) It's slightly recommended that you use range against G.A.N, however darkheart can be helpful taking down G.A.N too, use darkheart life steal as you advantage. * (Delta) G.A.N can deal extremely high DPS to the statue with his Michael Bay and easily destroy the statue within short period of time, to counter this you need to work as a proper team keeping him away from the statue. Trivia * Giant Armored Noob's theme is Nuclear Throne - Scrapyard. * He can be seen again in Wave 49's All-Out Attack event in Crisis form, a much stronger version than normal. Category:Browse